Jeux d'enfants
by Alexie Rose
Summary: Imaginez une version du film "jeux d'enfants" version HGDM. Vous en rêviez ? Je l'ai fait.   Très forte ressemblance avec le film voulue
1. La manche

« Il y a un jeux auquel ils ne faut jamais jouer, je dis bien jamais, même si c'est votre meilleur ami qui vous le propose ! C'est de se faire ensevelir dans un bloc de béton. »

**Première Partie : La manche.**

_Première année pour Harry Potter, et ses acolytes._

- _Sale sang-de-bourbe ! Sale sang-de-bourbe !_

C'est là que tout a commencé. Enfin, non, pas vraiment. Il faut revenir deux semaines auparavant.

J'étais chez Blaise, celui que je considère comme mon meilleur ami si vous voulez. On était dans sa chambre, et on discutait. Le sujet principal, c'était la rentrée, qui a lieu dans deux semaines. Bien sur, les mangemorts, leurs règles et tout notre univers passèrent dans la conversation, si bien qu'on en vient à parler des sang-de-bourbe.

- _Père m'a annoncé qu'il y avait une sang-de-bourbe que je dois détruire dans la même année que nous, une certaine Granger_, déclara Drago Malefoy, comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps_._

_- Qu'entends-tu par détruire ?_

_- Détruire, c'est tout._

_- Je me demande pourquoi on doit suivre leurs idées ? Je veux dire on peut réfléchir seul non ?_

_- Mouais… Je ne sais pas. Pas d'après Père en tout cas,_ fit-il, une voix empli de colère et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

- _Drago ? Blaise ? Où êtes-vous ?_ cria une femme.

- _Nous sommes là mère_, déclara Blaise en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

La femme, âgée d'une trentaine d'années, entra alors dans la chambre de son fils, l'air grave. Elle s'approcha du jeune Malefoy, et le regarda minutieusement.

- _Madame Zabini ? Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda-t-il.

- _Je… Drago, il… Ta mère est morte Drago, je… Je suis désolée_, finit-elle par articuler.

- _Elle… Quoi ? Mais… _commença-t-il, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- _Ecoutes Drago, tu vas vivre avec nous pour le reste des vacances, ensuite on avisera._

_- Mais… Pourquoi ?_ demanda-t-il, en refoulant un sanglot sachant très bien qu'il ne fallait pas pleurer devant quelqu'un, signe de faiblesse.

- _Ton père … Lucius l'a assassiné, il… Prison_, déclara-t-elle, en ne trouvant pas las mots.

Drago se leva alors du lit de son meilleur ami et sortit de la pièce. La tristesse avait fait place à la colère et il se dirigeait d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'extérieur. Une fois dans le jardin, il commença à faire des tours, toujours d'un pas décidé, des larmes de tristesse et de rage perlant sur ses joues.

Après plusieurs heures passées dehors, la nuit commençait à tomber. Le jeune garçon se résolut à rentrer. Il se lava et se mit en pyjama, tout en repensant encore et toujours à sa mère. Alors qu'il allait rejoindre la chambre d'ami qui lui était prêté, la mère de Blaise l'interpella.

- _Tiens Drago_, fit-elle en lui confiant une jolie petite boite verte, couverte d'un serpent en argent. _Elle vient de ta maman, et je sais qu'elle aurait voulu que tu l'aies._

Deux semaines plus tard, Gare King Cross. 

Je venais de passer deux semaines avec Blaise, et bien que je l'appréciais, je crois que deux semaines ensemble non stop n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il me fallait surtout après … Après ce qui s'est passé. Je me suis remis, enfin, même si ma mère me manque, je vais mieux. Je déteste mon père. Lui, les mangemorts, et leurs règles stupides. Je les déteste.

King Cross. Normalement, ce lieu aurait du m'émouvoir, m'impressionner, mais non. Je n'étais pas vraiment là. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est partir. Maintenant.

Alors que je m'avançais pour entrer dans le train, j'entendis sur le quai des jeunes de mon âge, pour la plupart des garçons, crier. Je m'approchais, ma curiosité prenant le dessus sur ma mélancolie.

« Tout a commencé avec un mot dégouttant qui voulait rien dire du tout, un mot comme « métastase », pourquoi pas mammouth pendant qu'on y est. »

- _Sale sang-de-bourbe ! Sale sang-de-bourbe !_

Au bout de 5 minutes, une sonnerie se fit entendre dans la gare pour annoncer le départ imminent du train. Le groupe se dissipa alors, et la jeune fille resta alors seule debout, devant ses affaires, les yeux emplies de larmes. Elle se décida enfin à ramasser ses affaires et Drago s'approcha d'elle et l'aida. En prenant un de ses cahiers, il vit son prénom « Hermione Granger ».

- _Bonjour Hermione_, tenta-t-il en lui rendant le peu d'affaires qu'il avait ramassés.

- _T'as du confondre, moi c'est « Sang-de-bourbe »._

J'ai compris au ton de sa voix qu'elle n'avait plus rien de précieux ce jour là, alors il faut partager.

- _Tiens_, fit-il en lui tendant la boite que ma mère m'avait léguée. _Tu me la prêteras de temps en temps ?_ demanda-t-il, maintenant qu'elle la tenait dans les mains.

- _Tu donnes et tu reprends. Si tu la veux vraiment, prouve-le-moi ! Cap ou pas cap ?_

« C'était parti ! Je crois que c'est comme ça, que ça a vraiment commencé. »

Je couru alors à la rencontre d'un des garçons qui l'embêtait quelques minutes plus tôt. Je mis ma main sur son épaule, et il se retourna. Je le regardai méchamment puis je lui administrai une baffe monumentale, tellement forte qu'elle sembla raisonner dans toute la gare. Je revins ensuite vers Hermione, et une fois à sa hauteur, je lui soufflai un « Cap ».

Mais, alors que j'étais satisfait de mon acte, je me sentis décollé. Quelqu'un venait de me retourner violemment et je reconnus le garçon que je venais de frapper. Il me colla contre une des parois de la gare et Hermione était toujours à nos côté.

- _J'veux pas qu'il me tape_, souffla-t-il à la jeune fille.

- _Cap_, répondit-elle dans un murmure. _Stop ! Lâche-le !_ cria-t-elle à la brute devant moi en lui griffant le bras. _Lâche-le, c'est moi qui…_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle se prit un coup dans le visage qui l'a fit se propulser quelques mètres en arrière.

A bien y réfléchir, je crois personne n'a aimé le duo qu'on formait. Le jeu s'est mis en place tout seule. Si Hermione avait la boite, elle pouvait me donner n'importe quel gage : je le faisais et j'regagnais la boite. Et alors, c'est à mon tour de donner un autre gage.

Septembre, 12th.

Elle avait la boite. J'étais à sa merci, et j'attendais. J'attendais le gage, j'attendais la réaction des gens, je l'attendais elle. Notre lieu de rendez-vous ? La bibliothèque. Elle allait arrivée, elle était toujours à l'heure.

- _Bou_, murmura la jeune fille à l'oreille de Drago.

- _Alors ?_ fit-il alors qu'elle prenait place en face de lui.

- _Tu t'incrustes dans la salle commune des Griffondor et chanter "la vie en rose" debout sur la table centrale. A l'heure de pointe_, ajouta-t-elle.

_- Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ? Et ma réputation ?_

_- Cap… Ou pas cap ?_

_- Cap._

Novembre, 2nd.

C'était moi qui avait la boite, et je lui ai demandé quelque chose que je pensais jamais, je dis bien jamais, la voir faire un jour : «S'en prendre à quelqu'un même si cette personne n'a rien fait ».

On était en cours de Sortilèges et c'est pendant cette heure-ci qu'elle avait décidé d'opérer. Je ne savais pas comment elle allait faire, mais une chose est sure, elle le ferait.

- _Monsieur Flitwick ?_ demanda Hermione, après avoir levé la main.

- _Mademoiselle Granger, je vous prie de ne pas déranger vos camarades. Vous êtes en devoirs._

- _Monsieur, Drago Malefoy copie sur moi depuis tout à l'heure, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer_.

J'ai saisi le sens de sa phrase, et je lui ai répondu. Notre pseudo-dispute a finit par faire trop de bruit, si bien que tout le monde nous regarder.

- _SEPAREZ-VOUS_, cria le petit professeur.

« Nous séparez ? Ils étaient même pas cap d'y arriver »

Janvier, 4th.

Il devait être au environ de 16 heures, et on s'était donné rendez vous à notre table à la bibliothèque.

- _Coucou_, fit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

- _Salut. Bonne année_, fit-je avec un peu d'entrain.

- _Merci, toi aussi_, répondit-elle. _Alors qu'as-tu fait pendant tes vacances ?_

_- Rien de bien impressionnant… J'ai assisté à un mariage._

_- Ah, c'est cool ça !_ répondit-elle pleine d'enthousiasme.

- _Mouais, pas celui-là. Je me suis ennuyé, je ne connaissais presque personne. Moi, à mon mariage…_

_- Tu diras non au curé, cap ?_

_- Cap bien sur !_ fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Février, 13th.

- _Drago, qu'est-ce que tu feras quand tu s'ras grand ?_ demanda Hermione alors que Drago et elle erraient dans les couloirs.

- _Tyran !_ fit-il, enthousiaste.

- _Waouh ! Tyran ! Avec tout un peu asservit ?_

_- Parfaitement, avec un harem, et des esclaves ! Je les torturerai chaque jeudi matin…_

_- Cooool_, fit-elle admirative.

_- Et toi ?_

_- Beeen… Nan, c'est idiot_, fit-elle en rougissant.

- Allez, dis-le ! fit-il en se mettant face à elle, et en marchant à reculons.

- _Non, ça va pas te plaire._

_-Allez, j'te l'ai dit_, fit-il en s'arrêtant. _Raconte !_

_- J'aimerais être un flan… Un flan aux abricots… ou nature tiens ! Un peu tiède, dans une boulangerie… _

_- Un flan … Comme le gâteau ?_ fit-il en reprenant la marche, Hermione à ses côtés.

- _Bah évidemment ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ce soit d'autre ? Y'en a pas 46000 des flans !_

_- Flan…_ murmura-t-il en réfléchissant. _Un flan ! Mais ouais, mais c'est super génial !_ fit-il très très enthousiaste.

Mars, 23th.

Nous étions en cours de métamorphose. Nous ? Rose et moi, évidemment. Bien que nous sommes dans des maisons séparées - elle à Griffondor, moi à Serpentard -, nous avions quelque cours en commun. Aujourd'hui, c'était à elle de réaliser mon gage. J'étais le détenteur de la boite, et elle ne pouvait qu'être cap : question de prestige.

- _Qui peut me citer des sorts que vous connaissez ?_ demanda la prof, actuellement la directrice des Griffondor.

Je vis Hermione lever la main, et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- _Oui, mademoiselle Granger_, fit la prof, esquissant un léger sourire en remerciement de sa participation.

- _Il y a le sort de pénétration, celui d'excitation aussi. Oh ! L'exhibition et … _énuméra-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

- _Mademoiselle Granger !_ Bouilla la professeure, l'air sévère. _Ca vous amuse peut être ? Vous aurez deux heures de colle samedi prochain, et j'enlève 20 points à votre maison._

April, 16th.

Aujourd'hui, ça aurait le 32ème anniversaire de ma mère. J'étais chez moi, enfin, chez Blaise pour les vacances. Enfin, une chose est sure : je me morfondais. L'ennui, le manque… Ca ne me réussit pas. Blaise essayait tant bien que mal de me parler, de jouer avec moi, mais pas moyen… Au bout d'une heure d'effort, il sortit de la chambre en soupirant. Je l'entendis descendre les escaliers. Il repassa la porte de « ma » chambre 10 minutes plus tard, une feuille de parchemin, une plume et un petit pot d'encre dans les mains.

- _Pour toi Dray_, fit-il en déposant le tout sur ce qui servait de bureau à son invité.

- _Pas envie de bosser_, souffla l'intéressé.

- _C'est pas pour travailler_, fit doucement Blaise, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de rire. _C'est pour… Tu sais, si tu veux inviter Hermione, tu peux lui envoyer une lettre…_

_- Vraiment ? _fit Drago en se relevant.

Je vis Blaise sourire devant mon enthousiasme retrouvé. Juste avant qu'il ne ferme la porte, je lui murmurai un « merci ». Il n'eut aucune réaction, mais je savais qu'il avait entendu.

Hermione est venu le lendemain. Je l'ai accueilli à bras ouvert et le sourire aux lèvres. J'avais tellement hâte de la revoir. On a discutait toute l'après-midi avec Blaise. A 16 heures, il est partit avec quelques voisins jouer au foot. On n'avait pas vraiment pas envie d'y aller. On était tous les deux sur mon lit, et on parlait puis d'un coup, le silence prit place dans la pièce. On se regarda dans les yeux, et je m'approchai lentement d'elle, et alors que nos lèvres étaient très proches, elle recula.

- _C'est mieux quand on est amis_.

Elle resta dormir quand même, j'avais besoin de réconfort.

« Crac ! C'est comme ça qu'on prend de mauvaises habitudes. J'vous parle pas de casser des tasses, ça c'est plutôt sympa. Sophie et moi avions bien dormi dix ans ans cette nuit la. Et au matin, les choses sérieuses ont commencé. »


	2. La revanche : première partie

« Eh oui, au matin les choses sérieuses ont commencé. »

**Deuxième Partie : La revanche.**

_Septième année pour Harry Potter, et ses acolytes._

- _Drago ! Dépêche on est en retard là !_ cria la jeune fille à travers la porte.

- _Rectification, TU es en retard, je commence à dix heure_, répondit le dit- Drago, de l'autre côté de la porte.

- _Quoi ? Mais sors de la salle de bain tout de suite ! _s'écria-t-elle. _Tu as du temps devant toi, moi pas alors bouge !_

- _J'm'habille et j'arrive._

- _Tu prends toujours une heure à t'habiller, sors maintenant._

_- Non._

_- Cap, ou pas cap ?_ demanda-t-elle, se souvenant subitement qu'elle possédait la boite.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à crier de nouveau sur son homologue, la porte se déverrouilla puis s'ouvrit sur un Drago Malefoy, les cheveux encore mouillés et une serviette autour de la taille.

« La règle du jeu était en rien changée, et ce que l'on pouvait appeler taquinerie lorsque que on était gamin devait à présent s'appeler perversion. La perversion c'est une affaire de goût, c'est comme la bouffe chinoise : on aime ou on n'aime pas. N'empêche que quand on est chinois on n'a pas le choix ! »

Hermione se sentit rougir, mais prit la place du jeune homme avant qu'il ne remarque la rougeur de ses joues.

Après s'être douchée et enveloppée d'une serviette, elle sortit de la salle de bain pour aller dans sa chambre. Alors qu'elle cherchait ses vêtements des yeux, elle vit sur son lit quelques vêtements, la magnifique boite émeraude et un petit bout de parchemin.

' Cap ou pas cap ? Drago M. '

Elle prit donc le soin d'examiner les vêtements qui lui avait choisis. Un soutient gorge noire assortis à une culotte en dentelle pour les sous vêtements. Puis, un dos-nu blanc ainsi qu'un jean en cuir donc très moulant. Elle vit qu'il avait même poussé le vice jusqu'à avoir choisi ses chaussures, son maquillage et ses bijoux.

Elle s'habilla alors, refusant de ne pas être cap, surtout avec lui.

On était en mai, le 25 et peu importe comment elle était habillée, aujourd'hui elle devait passer son oral de runes anciennes, puisque les options étaient seulement évalués sous forme d'oral. Elle avait sa convocation pour 10 heures.

Elle descendit déjeuner et s'assit en compagnie de Sophie Kowalski, une élève qui était arrivé en début de 6ème année et avec qui elle avait sympathisé. Puis, elle alla en cours, stressant toujours de plus en plus pour son oral.

L'heure sonna plus vite que prévu si bien qu'elle se retrouva très vite dans le couloir, en attente pour son oral. Alors qu'elle voyait Drago arrivait d'un pas sur au bout du couloir, elle entendit un nom, qui ressembla quelque peu au sien.

- _Hermione Gangrène_.

- _C'est Granger_, fit la dite-Hermione en se levant.

Elle entra dans la salle, suivit de la femme qui venait de l'appeler. Elle découvrit deux autres professeurs qu'elle ne connaissait pas assis derrière une grande table.

- _Bien mademoiselle Gangrène nous pouvons commencer_.

_Du côté de Drago__._

_- Coucou toi_, fit Drago en s'asseyant à côté d'une jeune fille blonde. _J'm'appelle Drago._

_- Et moi c'est va te faire mettre_, lui répondit-elle sans même le regarder.

- _Défense contre les forces du mal_, lit-il en se penchant au dessus de son épaule. _Tu dois absolument connaître quatre sujet d'étude_, commença-t-il, gagnant ainsi l'attention de l'étudiante.

_Du côté d'Hermione._

Alors qu'elle se concentrait pour bien traduire la deuxième phrase qui se trouve au tableau, elle vit par la fenêtre Drago aux côté d'une fille qu'elle reconnu tout de suite comme étant : Sally Perks, élève de Serdaigle.

_Du côté de Drago._

- _Il y a d'abord les lutins de cornouailles, petites bêtes bleues malines mais très énervantes. Ensuite, l'épouvantard, qui prend l'apparence de ce que tu détestes le plus. Les sortilèges informulés, comment apprendre à le faire, et pouvoir le faire, et enfin les Strangulots, des bêtes répugnantes. Tout l'inverse de toi_, ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle le fixait, un sourire aux lèvres.

_Du côté d'Hermione_.

Elle en était à sa dernière phrase, mais ne pouvait plus supporter la vue qu'elle avait. Elle reprit ses affaires, et commença à partir.

- _Mademoiselle Gangrène, je ne vous ai pas demandé de partir_, la gronda la petite femme, qui persistait à l'appeler autrement que « Hermione Granger ».

- _C'est Granger_, _et la dernière phrase signifie « Vie ta vie au jour le jour puisque que tu ne sais pas de quoi demain est fait »_, fit-elle avant de quitter la pièce, sans un regard pour ses juges.

_Du côté de Drago_.

- _Waw, tu m'as l'air calé en Défenses contre les forces du mal_, fit-elle avec un regard aguicheur. _Tu révises tout seul d'habitude ?_

Drago opina du chef.

- _On t'a jamais dit que ça rend sourd ?_

Alors qu'il allait répondre, il vit Hermione sortir de la salle, visiblement énervé.

- _Désolé, je dois y aller. C'est ma sœur_, fit-il précipitamment en volant un baiser à la jeune fille avec qu'il venait de converser.

- _Connard_, fit-elle, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas sa sœur.

- _Plus fort, j'entends pas_, lui dit-il en se levant, un grand sourire.

Il prit alors la suite d'Hermione et la rattrapa malgré sa vitesse.

- _Eh ! attends-moi ! _fit Drago, en arrivant à sa hauteur, le souffle court. _T'as vu j'ai réussi !_ fit-il fièrement en suivant l'allure de la jeune fille.

- _Réussis quoi ?_ demanda-t-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement et en le regardant. _A te taper la plus conne de toutes les filles de Poudlard. Bravo, félicitations !_ fit-elle ironique.

- _Nan, j'ai grugé les listes. Ils croient que tu t'appelles « Hermione Gangrène », c'est cool non ?_ demanda-t-il fier de lui.

_- C'est les résultats pas les listes d'appel qu'il faut grugés, Einstein. Bon, moi faut que j'aille réviser, t'as qu'à aller voir ta copine, je suis sûre qu'elle t'attend._

_- Mais t'es… T'es jalouse ?_

_- N'importe quoi !_ s'offusqua-t-elle.

- _Si, si t'es jalouse_, déclara-t-il, en souriant.

- _J'te dis que j'suis pas jalouse : le seul truc qu'elle a pour elle c'est ses boucles d'oreilles. Et, si tu veux mon avis sur Sally Perks vas-y, je te donne ma bénédiction. Il parait que c'est un coup d'enfer, vous n'êtes pas beaucoup à ne pas encore être passé entre ses jambes._

Elle commença à partir puis elle s'arrêta et se retourna.

- _Rapporte-moi ses boucles d'oreille, cap ?_

_Dans la même journée, au soir._

- _Tiens_, fit Drago en tendant les boucles d'oreilles à Hermione qui était assise dans l'herbe du parc, par cette belle journée ensoleillée.

- _Tu l'as vraiment fait ! _s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. _J'y crois pas, t'as vraiment un salaud_, déclara-t-elle alors qu'il venait de s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- _Un tyran_, précisa-t-il une fois assis.

Elle regarda les boucles d'oreilles puis les lança de toutes ses forces et ils arrivèrent dans l'eau. Elle prit alors la boite qui était à côté d'elle, et la rendit à son propriétaire.

- _J'ai déjà ton gage_, fit-il en passant son doigt sur le serpent argenté sur le couvercle de la boite.

- _Dis toujours_, fit-elle en regardant le lac, à l'endroit où les boucles d'oreilles venaient de tomber.

- _Prendre un balai et interrompre le match de Quidditch de samedi prochain pour chanter « la vie en rose », cap ?_ demanda-t-il en la regardant.

_Quelques jours plus tard._

Il était 13 heures et demi passé et Hermione se dirigeait d'un pas rageur à la bibliothèque. La main sur le bandage qui entourait son avant bras gauche. Drago la suivait, la boite dans les mains.

- _Dis que tu regrettes._

_- Ah, ça va ! C'était marrant !_se défendit-il.

- _Dis que tu regrettes_, fit-elle, tout en entrant dans le sanctuaire de paix.

- _Fallait pas y aller si tu n'étais pas cap_, fit- Drago, en passant lui aussi la porte.

- _Regarde bien ! Si j'suis là_, fit-elle en montrant son avant-bras endoloris, _c'est que j'suis cap de tout_.

Il s'était arrêté en plein milieu de la bibliothèque, et ils étaient plutôt près l'un de l'autre.

- _Et puis donne-moi la boite_, fit Hermione en essayant de prendre la boite des mains de son homologue.

Elle se retrouva facilement collé à lui, leur tête proche l'une de l'autre. Ils plongèrent le regard dans les yeux de l'autre, s'y perdant totalement.

- _Embrasse-moi_.

Drago pencha ses lèvres et elles touchèrent celle d'Hermione, puis il se recula un peu, souriant.

- _Cap_, murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit, puis se recula, monta sur la table la plus proche, qui était occupée par deux élèves de deuxième année, le bras enserré dans un bandage et son autre main tenant toujours la boîte.

- _J'ai dit embrasse-moi_ ! cria-t-elle dans la bibliothèque, ce qui lui valu tous les regards des personnes présentes.

Drago monta à son tour sur la table, s'approcha d'Hermione et l'embrassa plus passionnément.

- _Mademoiselle Granger ! Monsieur Malefoy ! Descendez tout de suite !_ cria Madame Pince en arrivant.

Les deux adolescents continuèrent de s'embrasser. Hermione noua ses bras derrière le cou du jeune homme blond, alors que celui-ci lui entourait la taille.

- _Cessez de vous donner en spectacle !_ brailla la maîtresse des lieu, en tirant légèrement sur les habits des deux jeunes personnes pour les faire redescendre_. Très bien, j'appelle Rusard_.

A l'appelle de son nom, ils descendirent d'un commun accord de la table, et sortir en courant de la pièce. Ils s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Hermione appuya son dos contre le mur et Drago pressa son corps contre le sien avant de s'emparer de sa bouche, définitivement trop lascive. Ils s'embrassèrent puis Hermione arrêta le baiser - ils avaient repris la position qu'il avait adopté sur la table – et elle le regarda dans les yeux.

- _Aimes moi !_

_- Cap !_ fit-il en avançant de nouveau ses lèvres vers les siennes.

Elle l'esquiva.

-_Attends, c'est un jeu pour toi là ?_

_- Non, c'est un pari. C'est toi qui l'a lancé._

_- Bah si c'est moi qui l'ai lancé, t'as pas su le rattraper au vol. Pauvre tache, tu vas louper ton cours_.

Elle lui donna la boite puis elle partit sans se retourner. Il se résolut à aller en cours, n'ayant pas envie d'être en retard, en pensant aussi qu'Hermione se calmerait toute seule.

A la fin de la journée, il s'appliqua à chercher Hermione partout, leur boite dans les mains comme si cela pouvait l'aider, mais il ne la trouva pas. Alors qu'il serpentait encore un couloir, quelqu'un l'appela.

- _Drago_, fit la personne derrière lui, d'une voix autoritaire.

- _Oui parrain ?_ fit-il en se retournant ayant de suite reconnu la voix de Severus Rogue.

En fait, il était la seule personne de sa famille à qui il parlait encore depuis la mort de sa mère. Il avait emménagé chez lui lors des vacances de Noël de la première année.

_- Suis-moi, _fit-il d'un ton sans appel.

Drago obtempéra, mettant ses recherches pour un peu plus tard. Ils entrèrent dans une salle de classe vide. Ils s'installèrent : Rogue sur le fauteuil réservé au professeur et Drago de l'autre côté sur une chaise qu'il prit.

Et puis il a bien fallu grandir. Quand on est gosse, on croit naïvement que grandir ça se fait tout doucement. Des nèfles, ouais ! Ca vient te fouetter, VLAM, comme une branche d'arbre quand quelqu'un passe devant toi dans une forêt, ou quand ton père te dit "c'est fini Julien!"

- _C'est fini Drago, c'est fini de jouer. Tu as tes aspics à la fin de l'année, tu te souviens ? Des aspics. Alors ne les rate pas, sinon moi j'te raterais pas_, fusillant son filleul du regard.

- _Mais Severus, ça va. C'est pas si grave… Sois zen !_ fit Drago, exaspéré d'être dérangé pour si peu.

- _ZEN ? s'emporta Rogue. Petit con va ! Tu trouves que j'suis pas assez zen comme ça ?_ [Ndla : je trouve que cette réplique du film est comique à cet endroit parce que… Rogue qui est zen ? Perso : j'ai jamais vu ça ] Dois-je te rappeler que tes jeux si lumineux ont tués ta mère ? fit-il en faisant basculer la plupart des objets, qui se trouvaient sur le bureau, par terre.

_- C'est dégueulasse ! Mère n'est pas morte à cause de moi ! _s'écria le jeune homme, les yeux emplis de larmes.

- **Oui, c'est dégueulasse, nous sommes d'accord. C'est dégueulasse un mec pas zen. C'est dégueulasse au point de t'élever tout seul, enfoiré !**

_- T'es une ordure, j'l'ai pas tuée !_ fit Drago en tapant du poing sur le bureau.

_- Oui, j'suis une ordure !_ fit-il en prenant son filleul par son col de cape. _J'suis un mec cap !_

Il relâcha son emprise puis se leva et fit les cents pas dans la pièce, en continuant de faire son discours.

- _J'suis cap de casser la gueule de mon filleul !_ fit-il en le regardant._ J'suis cap d'accepter que cette sang-de-bourbe d'Hermione Granger vient lui empoisonner la vie de son filleul, au point que tu ne me parles plus jamais._

Il saisit alors la boite verte et argent qui était posé sur le bureau, toute près de son propriétaire.

- _Sauf quand t'as copine a fait un pari sur mon dos… Choisis ! C'est elle, ou c'est moi ? _

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et lança ce que Drago considérait comme un trésor par la fenêtre et il atterrit en plein milieu du terrain de Quidditch.

- _Alors… Cap ? ou pas Cap ?_ demanda Rogue.

A ces mots, Drago se rua hors de la salle, et il atteignit le terrain en un temps record. Il récupéra la boite et la serra contre son cœur : pour lui, le choix était fait. C'était Sophie. Il grimpa les marches jusqu'à l'appartement des préfets, puis redescendit à la bibliothèque ne la trouvant pas. Il avait parcouru à peu près tout le château, puis il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié l'endroit le plus important pour elle : le sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Elle lui avait déjà dit qu'elle y allait souvent quand elle avait besoin de faire le point. Elle lui avait aussi fait jurer de ne jamais si rendre sans son accord. Il avait accepté, après tout, il n'avait pas besoin de cet endroit en particulier, alors si lui laisser lui faisait du bien, pourquoi pas ?

Il y courut, à perdre haleine. Alors qu'il gravissait les dernières marches, sa boite si précieuse serrée contre sa poitrine, il entendit des pleurs de l'autre côté de la porte. Il appuya sur la clinche mais elle était coincée. Il murmura un « Alhomora », et la porte s'ouvrit. Il la poussa un peu plus et arriva alors à l'endroit où elle était, assise dans un coin en pleurs. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, puisqu'elle avait la tête dans les mains, et ses pleurs avait surement couvert le peu de bruit qu'avait fait la porte. C'est quand elle arrêta de pleurer et qu'elle releva la tête qu'elle eut un sursaut, puisqu'elle pensait être seule.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? fit-elle en se relevant. J't'avais dit de ne jamais venir sans ma permission !_ fit-elle, la tristesse ayant fait place à la colère. _T'es content ? Tu m'as vu pleurer. T'as amené les cacahuètes, j'espère ! Tu me l'avais promis !_

_- J'm'en fous de ça, mais écoute moi !_ fit-il en s'approchant et en essayant de lui toucher le bras.

- _J'm'en fous pas moi !_ cria-t-elle en le repoussant.

- _Je… J'suis désolé, je savais pas._

_- T'es désolé ? C'est vrai, ça change tout,_ lança-t-elle ironiquement.

- _Ecoutes viens, on rentre._

_- On rentre ? Et pour quoi faire hein ?_ demanda-t-il furieuse. _Arrête de faire ton prince charmant, j'ai pas besoin de ta pitié moi, barre-toi tout seul_.

- _Hermione ! Pardonne-moi !_ fit-il en esquissant une nouvelle approche.

- _Barre-toi ! _

_- Cap ou pas cap ?_

- _Barre-toi_, le supplia-t-elle.


	3. La revanche : deuxième partie

**Partie 2 : la revanche, suite.**

« Me pardonner. Ca a été sûrement le pari le plus dure que j'ai donné à Sophie. Mais Sophie n'a jamais aimé la facilité, ça lui a pris un foutu temps. Peut être un chouya trop. Entre temps, les arguments massus de mon père avait eu raison de moi. »

_4ans plus tard._

Ca faisait quatre ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et Hermione était maintenant devant la maison de Drago. Elle était plutôt grande et très belle. Le fait qu'il se soit installé dans une ville moldue la surprit quelque peu mais, une chose est sure, il avait bien choisi son quartier. Alors que 10 heures sonnaient, Hermione tapa à la porte, vêtu d'une belle robe d'été, leur boîte dans les mains.

En fait, elle ne l'avouerait surement jamais à Drago, mais elle avait prit beaucoup de temps à choisir cette robe. Et puis cette coupe de cheveux aussi. A bien y réfléchir, tout la journée de la veille y était passé. Si bien qu'elle n'accepterait pas que Drago lui fasse une remarque désobligeante sur sa robe, où bien même sa coupe de cheveux. Elle avait choisi une robe au ton vert, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle avait changé, et que la guerre Griffondor/Serpentard était passée. Pour lui montrer qu'elle lui avait pardonné.

Elle attendit quelques minutes, puis vit la porte s'ouvrir. Son cœur battit plus rapidement mais elle fut surprise de tomber sur un elfe de maison.

- _Bonjour, est-ce que Drago est là ?_ demanda-t-elle, poliment.

Elle vit l'elfe la détailler.

_- Miss Granger_, fit-il pour la saluer.

_- Vous me connaissez ?_

_- Les elfes de maison savent plus de chose que les autres, en effet Miss._

_- Et pour Drago ?_

_- Il n'est pas là, je l'ai entendu dire qu'il allait à la bibliothèque, Miss._

_- D'accord, merci._

Elle le salua d'un elfe de main puis prit la route de la bibliothèque. Une fois arrivée, elle le chercha et le trouva à une table, concentré dans son travail. Elle s'approcha puis posa la boite sur la table. A ce geste il leva les yeux vers elle.

- _Bonjour_, dit-elle gentiment.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle alors prit un livre qu'il avait posé près de lui, et lu le titre.

-_ Ministère de la magie, j'savais pas que tu voulais te lancer dans ça._

_- On n'a jamais parlé de l'avenir tous les deux_, fit-il tout en continuant d'écrire.

Il releva la tête et précisa :

- _Enfin j'veux dire nos deux avenirs._

_- Nos deux avenirs... Tu vois, moi, spontanément, j'aurais dit notre avenir... Faut croire que le présent devrait me suffire._

_- Ecoutes, je ne le savais pas non plus_, lui fit-il remarquer en lui reprenant le livre des mains. _J'ai pas le temps là repasse plus tard_, fit-il acerbe.

-_ Ah oui ? Et quand ça ? _demanda-t-elle énervée.

- _Dans deux mois, j'ai des exams importants que j'dois pas louper. On avisera ?_

_- Pff, quelle conne ! _soupira-t-elle, en se traitant elle-même.

Elle fit glisser la boite un peu plus vers lui, et elle déclara :

_- Allez, réussi ton concours. Cap ou pas cap ?_

Elle partit puis revint sur ses pas et ne put s'empêcher d'expliciter ses pensées.

- _On avait déjà parlé de l'avenir, une fois. On ne s'était pas trop trompé d'ailleurs. T'apprends à devenir un tyran et moi un flan._

Alors qu'elle partait, il la rattrapa et elle se retrouva contre le mur. Il mit ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, leurs corps étaient proches mais la distance était tout de même respectable.

_- Reste._

_- Nan, je ne voudrais pas te retarder._

_- Arrêtes tes conneries._

- _Nan, c'est bon, va bosser. Moi aussi j'étudie. J'étudie les hommes_, fit-elle en rapprochant son corps du sien.

- _T'as pris socio' finalement ? _demanda-t-il, en la regardant son corps et en revenant sur ses yeux.

- _ J'ai pas dit l'humanité, j'ai dit les hommes_, fit-elle en passant sa main au niveau de son entrejambe,_ les mâles_, _les mecs_, fit elle en caressant son jean tout en le fixant, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux, _et j'ai pas mal réviser. _

- _Bah profite ! T'es dans une bibliothèque, y'a pas mieux pour réviser. Cap ?_

_- Cap_.

Elle commença à déboutonner le jean de Drago mais celui-ci l'en empêcha.

- _Arrête, on fait une connerie là_.

- _Pourquoi c'est juste un pari, _fit-elle acerbe_. Allez, j'retourne étudier, on s'retrouve dans un an_.

Elle le foudroya du regard, et partit sans un regard pour lui. Elle venait tout juste de sortir quand quelqu'un la tira en arrière, ce qui la fit retourner. A peine avait-elle sentit une main sur son avant bras, elle avait compris que c'était lui. Elle le regarda méchamment, et il la lâcha.

- _Tiens_, fit-il en lui donnant un préservatif moldu,_ t'en auras besoin dans tes études. Ca serait con de tomber malade... _ajouta-il ironique.

-_ T'essaye de me faire mal ? Sois pas ridicule Drago, t'es même pas cap._

Elle le laissa en plan, et se dirigea vers l'arrêt de bus, non loin de là. Le bus venait d'arriver, et Drago, qui s'était quelque peu rapprocher, lui demanda :

-_ Tu m'attendras ?_

_- C'est un pari ?_

_- Non._

_- Alors tu verras._

A ces mots, elle monta dans le bus et le bus partit. Elle ne se retourna pas.

« Quel imbécile ! Mais regardez le cet imbécile sur son banc, prétendant qu'il fait la grimace parce qu'il crache ses poumons ! Mais que de prétextes. Nan, mais j'vous demande, ca ne serait pas plus simple d'aller la prendre dans tes bras, de lui parler tout bas, de lui dire des mots d'amour. Des mots de tous les jours. Et dès que tu l'aperçois, alors tu sens en toi ton cœur qui bat. »

**4 ans plus tard****.**

Hermione travaillait depuis déjà presque trois mois dans un bar moldu, plutôt sympa. Elle s'entendait plutôt bien avec les 4 personnes qui composaient l'équipe. Il était presque 16 heures et elle était de "corvée" de bar aujourd'hui.Elle s'appliquait à essuyer quelques verres tout juste lavés. Alors qu'elle reposait enfin le torchon, un client l'appela. Sans lever la tête, elle demanda sur un ton très professionnel :

- _Vous désirez ?_

_- T'as une robe de soirée ?_

A ces mots, elle releva la tête et fixa l'homme qui venait de parler et qu'elle avait reconnu dès le premier son.

- _J'ai même pas de soirée._

_- Bah dans ce cas, je t'offre les deux_.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu prends ?_

_- Un café et..._

_- Un café et c'est tout_.

Elle commença à préparer le café.

- _On peut parler là ?_

_- Non. Excuse-moi, mais y'a des trucs qui ont jamais collé entre nous. Des trucs cons, mais euh… Bah comme tes pompes, tiens._

_- Mes pompes ?_ demanda-t-il en regardant ses pieds.

- _Bah oui, c'est franchement grotesque. Tes Doc Martin's là, avec ton plis bien faits au milieu de ton pantalon, ça jure !_ lui fit-elle remarquer en regardant son pantalon. _J'suis désolé, hein. Ca attire tellement l'œil, je n'arrive même pas à t'écouter. Aller, tiens, j'te l'offre, à plus_, termina-t-elle posant un café devant lui.

- _Bah, attends, j'vais quand même pas les retirer, non ?_ demanda-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

- _Hein ? C'est toi qui vois, je croyais que tu voulais qu'on parle. Sinon, lundi je termine à 19 heures. Repasse plus tard !_ lança-t-elle en retournant à ses occupations, derrière le bar.

- _Bon bah, j'repasse plus tard alors_, fit-il en commençant à partir.

- _Ah oui, nan, en fait, je prends mon cours de chant après._

_- Ah bon, tu chantes ?_ demanda-t-il intéressé.

- _Bah oui, tu vois. Ca ce n'est pas ma vie, c'est juste un job. Ca ne correspondait surement pas à l'idée du héros qui vient de se sauver du naufrage, hein. Désolée, mais pendant toutes ces années, j'ai vécu. C'est bizarre, non ?_

_- Je ne me faisais aucune idée… Je suis ravi d'apprendre que tu prends des cours de chant. Tu veux devenir chanteuse ?_ demanda-t-il, avide de réponse, étant maintenant revenu près du bar.

- _Ca c'est tout toi !_ lui annonça-t-elle en arrêtant de ranger les verres. _La rentabilité avant tout ! Je prends des cours de chant, donc je veux devenir chanteuse. Toi, quand tu files cent balles contre la famine en Ethiopie, c'est pour devenir mère Térésa ? Je… Puis merde ! j'avais dit que j'te parlerais pas !_ fit-elle en laissant échapper un rire, montrant un stress_. Tu vois, j'dis que des conneries là ! C'est tes pompes, ton froc, ça me déconcentre. Allez, laisse-moi bosser,_ lui ordonna-t-elle avant de se retourner pour finir de ranger les quelques verres propres qui trainaient.

Pendant ce temps-là, elle ne le vit pas mais Drago enlevait son pantalon, dans le but de pouvoir enfin lui parler.

- _Bon, j'peux t'inviter au resto maintenant_ ? lui demanda-t-il en tenant son pantalon à la main.

Elle se retourna et le vit à demi-nu, ce qui ne put l'empêcher de la faire rire. Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et commença à remballer ses affaires personnelles.

- _Nan_.

Elle regarda les personnes qui étaient dans le bar et vit leur regard amusé. Elle fit le tour de bar, et arrivée au niveau de la porte, Drago lui demanda :

- _Tu vas où là ?_

_- Pose moins de question, t'auras plus de réponses_, fit-elle en se retournant au niveau de la porte.

_- Tu m'as dit que tu finissais à 19 heures lundi._

_- On est mardi Einstein_.

Sur ce, elle sortit. Drago couru dans rue en lui demandant de s'arrêter. Ce qu'elle fit. Il remit son pantalon, et après plusieurs minutes à essayer de la convaincre pour le dîner au restaurant de ce soir, elle se décida à accepter. Qu'avait-elle à perdre.

Le soir même, alors qu'ils venaient de faire en ville comme deux bons amis, ou deux jeunes amoureux, et qu'ils parlaient de tout et de rien, Drago demanda :

- _T'as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? _

_- Quelqu'un dans mon lit, tu veux dire_ _?_ demanda-t-elle, un sourire narquois sur son visage.

Ils entrèrent dans le restaurant et elle lui demanda :

- _Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_

_- Rien, juste une dialectique conflictuelle sur l'état du cœur._

_- Dialectique conflictuelle… On dit aussi conversation, non ?_ lui fit-elle remarquer alors qu'ils venaient de s'asseoir.

- _Alors, t'es amoureuse ? T'es pas obligée de répondre, c'est juste une question._

_- J'ai personne dans mon lit si c'est ce que tu veux savoir... Enfin, personne que je n'puisse changer avec les draps. C'est joueur de Quidditch, il s'appelle Stanislav Ianevski... Enfin s'appelait je l'ai largué ce matin. _

_- Comment t'as pu sortir avec un mec qui a un nom à coucher dehors ? _

_- Bah justement j'en avais marre de coucher dehors. _

_- Et depuis ce matin, rien d'autre ? _

_- A part Stanislav ? Euh... Greg son copain, Jérôme son père, un François, deux trois Kévin, le prince de Cendrillon, les droïdes de la guerre des étoiles enfin tu vois rien de bien sérieux. Un cœur à prendre. _

Ils se sourirent, comme si tout ce qui s'étaient passé de mal entre eux était oublié.

- _Waow, restau' chic, champagne_… fit-elle remarquer. _Encore un peu, je croirais presque que tu me dragues_.

- _Ca semblerait si impensable ?_

Drago, qui était de l'autre côté de la table, avança se tête vers la jeune fille. Elle n'osa pas défier son regard insistant et fit le tour de la salle des yeux.

- _Regarde la fille là-ba_s, lui fit-elle en regardant une table au loin. _Elle porte la même robe que je portais la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu. C'était y'a combien… Quatre ans ?_

Drago acquiesça. Ils se sourirent.

- _Ca lui va pas du tout d'ailleurs_, lança Hermione avec un air supérieur, qu'elle avait toujours eu. _Une vraie potiche_, fit-elle en fixant la fille. _J'avais l'air aussi gourde quand je la portais ?_ demanda-t-elle en regardant de nouveau Drago.

- _Parle pas des gens comme ça, tu les connais pas. _

_- Bah toi non plus tu la connais pas, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?_

La réplique d'Hermione lança un froid mais Drago reprit le sourire. Ce qui l'a fit sourire aussi.

- _Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes Drago ? T'as eu ton diplôme, c'est ça ?_ demanda-t-elle, espérant secrètement être conviée pour autre chose qu'une fête pour un diplômé.

- _Mon diplôme n'était qu'une affaire platement chronologique_, fit Drago avec professionalisme.

Il se saisit de son verre.

- _Allez, on trinque_.

Hermione leva alors le sien.

- _A nous, à l'instant présent,_ énuméra-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux. _Et à ce que je vais te demander. Ça fait des années que j'attends de t'en parler. _

_- Me parler de quoi ?_ demanda-t-elle, son cœur battant plus vite.

- _De moi._

_- De toi ! Mais t'as jamais parlé d'autre chose que de toi !_

_- Bon ben alors, disons… de mon cœur_.

A ces mots, il lui prit délicatement la main.

- _Hermione je suis amoureux_, lui annonça-t-il de but en blanc.

- _T'es amoureux ? Comme ça ?_ demanda-t-elle, surprise de sa franchise soudaine.

_- Non pas comme ça non. Ça fait des années... des années de silence. Je voudrais me marier. D'accord ?_

_- Tu me demandes quoi là ? Si je suis cap ? Tu te souviens je t'avais demandé de dire non si tu te mariais t'avais dis cap._

Il sembla désorienté, puis reprit.

- _Et aujourd'hui tu dis quoi ?_

_- Tu veux vraiment te marier ?_ demanda-t-elle, se voyant quelle robe de mariée elle portera et quelles personnes elle invitera lors de leur mariage.

- _Mais j'ai besoin de toi pour ça_, lui fit-il remarquer.

- _Ça c'est sur, se marier ça se fait pas tout seul !_

Il sortit une boite. Il montra alors les alliances qu'elle contenait et lui demanda :

_- Je te les confie et tu les gardes jusqu'au jour de la cérémonie._

_- Écoute c'est..._ fit-elle, encore hésitante.

- _D'accord ? _demanda-t-il en souriant, plein d'espoir.

- _Oui_.

Alors qu'elle venait à peine d'acquiescer, il se leva et cria alors dans la salle de restaurant, attirant sur lui l'attention des autres clients :

- _Elle est d'accord_.

Les clients applaudirent.

- _Tu vas être le témoin à mon mariage. Merci Hermione._

A l'entente de ses propos, le visage d'Hermione changea radicalement. Elle passa par plusieurs émotions en quelques secondes. Tout d'abord la surprise, ensuite la colère envers celui qu'elle connaissait depuis Poudlard, puis la tristesse de s'être fait avoir si facilement pour enfin revenir à la colère.

_- Je vais te présenter ma fiancée. Elle s'appelle Astoria, jolie non ?_

_- Non_, bougonna Hermione, dont la colère était clairement palpable.

- _Elle porte la même robe que toi il y a quatre ans, c'est moi qui lui ai offerte. Tu te souviens de ce jour là, où tu m'avais dit que je ne serais jamais cap de te faire du mal …_ lui murmura-t-il.

Il souleva un cache plat qui était à table et laissa apparaitre la boîte verte, toujours recouverte d'un serpent argenté : leur boite.

- _Cap ! Cadeau. Comme ça, on est quitte !_

Une jeune femme, qu'Hermione reconnu comme la nouvelle fiancée de Drago, s'avança vers eux, et demanda à son mari, en lui prenant le bras :

- _Alors, tu nous présentes maintenant ?_

_- Astoria – Hermione. Hermione – Astoria. Mon futur, mon passé._


End file.
